The Top Secret Life of a Hero
by cg2006
Summary: How does Sora spend his days when he's NOT fighting heartless, nobodies, bad guys, putting an end to chaos and destruction, and totally kicking butt? He spends his days in more chaos, of course. Longish drabbles, SoraRiku
1. Red Ink

I got this idea to do a bunch of little Sora drabbles based on "_highlights_" of my day. T.T ahem, highlights my #$$ hehe anyway, yeah, Some little things that happened to me, and i incorporate them into sora's life. :3 i think it's a good idea. and it gives me an excuse to be on fanfic nearly every single day. T.T lol. I am making this up along the way, so really sorry if it sucks a lot.also i am writing with lots of VOICE so if it sounds retarded, let me know in a review and i'll be _happy _to acknowledge the fact that you think i sound _retarded_. **(end ramble)**

also i realised I tend to write in past tense, don't I? like .."He said" instead of "He says" or "she lazed around" instead of "She is lazing around" (me, btw :3)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sora/Kingdom Hearts, and I don't own Bic, the pen/lighter co. THEY PWN U! XD i get a kick outta this...

* * *

Sora is sitting at his desk. Yes, he has a desk, isn't that nice? Anyway, our favorite little teen hero is sitting at his desk, writing something. What could he possibly be writing? **(rhetorical question)**

Sora taps the end of his pen on his chin. It's a ball point, something or other, probably Bic, pen. It's red ink by the way. Yes, red ink. Sora growls and drops his Bic pen to vigorously ruffle his spiky brown hair in agitation. He sighs and stares out the window that is open in front of his desk. It is displaying a beautiful cerulean blue sky with a few wispy clouds drifting along lazily. **(i hate those days)** A light breeze floats in, and Sora sighs in ecstasy. He longs to be out there with Riku and Kairi enjoying the wonderful afternoon, but unfortunately, he is stuck in here, writing who knows what.

"GRR!!" Sora scrunches his face up. He sighs again, but picks up his pen, only to drum it on his wonderful desk.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap...tap tap tap...

"Ah!" Sora grins to himself. Looks like our wonderful hero finally got a brilliant idea. So brilliant, you could almost see a light bulb light up above his **(pain in the #$$) **spiky brown hair. He scribbles down something on his blank note book. Finally it is not blank anymore! Have a cookie, Sora. But--Uh Oh, it seems the light bulb has burned out...

The brunette leans back, tipping his chair on its hind legs. Something doesn't seem to be quite right. Sora squints his lovely blue eyes as if it would help identify the problem. There doesn't _seem_ to be a problem, but in his heart he feels there is something horribly wrong... He frowns and absentmindedly **(that's one word, right? wow..it looks long. ubiquitous... longer than ubiquitous :O) **takes his red ink Bic pen apart. First he unscrews the brass metal tip, then he takes out the ink cylinder and the last piece left is the clear plastic tube.

Still surveying his writing, he picks up the plastic tube and taps it on the desk.

Tap tap tap tap tap...

His frown is still obvious on his face. Sora dear, there are reasons for dictionaries and thesauruses and grammar books and english teachers to be invented. He picks up the ink cylinder and absently puts it in his mouth as he thinks very hard. Still staring at his paper filled with red scribbles, he slides the little red liquid filled tube farther into his mouth. He rests his small but brilliantly white teeth on it to keep it from slipping out as he lets go of it and reaches over to grab a thesaurus. Sora set the big book down on his desk with a thud and moves the ink, with his tongue, up and down. Flipping through the pages, he feels his teeth settle on the ink tube again. Without his consent, his teeth applied more pressure to the poor little plastic barrel. Before Sora realizes it, the little tube went---

_SNAP!!_

Sora tastes a strange bitter taste in his mouth, and the taste began to get stronger as he feels his mouth fill with some sort of fluid. The fluid is threatening to spill out of the warm container it is trapped in, aka Sora's mouth._ "The ink!!"_ he screams inside his head. He presses his lips together tightly, and cups his hand underneath his chin if any of the bitter ink decides to spill out. He already felt some of it dribble out of the corner of his lips. Sora makes a move to dash as fast as he could to the bathroom. He runs to his bedroom door and tries to grasp for the knob but---

_BANG!!! _

"MMPH?!!" Sora flies backwards from the impact of the door. Some idiot decided to open it without knocking...but OH NO! When Sora cried out in pain and confusion his mouth obviously had opened and most of the red ink dripped out over his lips and onto his chin and t-shirt which _SO _conveniently happened to be _white_. "AAH!"

The idiot who tried to barge into Sora's room peeked out around the door to see what had happened. The idiot is rather tall. Kinda muscularish too.The idiot has beautiful long silver hair. The idiot is.. "Riku?!?!"

"Sora?!?! What are you doing here?"

"I--" More of the ink was spilling out of Sora's mouth so he clasps his hand over it tightly and decides to glare at the intruder.

"Vis is wy voom, i-e-ut." Sora mumbles.

"What? I can't understand you, Sora--OH MY GOD!!!" Riku just notices Sora is covered with--

"Is that blood?!! OH MY GOD!! SORA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!! ARE YOU HURT? ARE YOU--" Riku notices that the "blood was coming from Sora's mouth. His eyes widen though they were obscured by long wispy silver locks.

"ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?!?!"

Sora's own eyes widen and even though his lower face is covered it is obvious that his face is sporting a "WTF?" look.

Riku drops down on the floor next to Sora and grabs the collar of his t-shirt, forcing Sora to be yanked up painfully. "Were you drinking blood?! Who's blood? Omg, is it YOUR OWN BLOOD?!" Riku uses his free hand and covers his eyes dramatically, making sobbing sounds. "How could you? How could you betray your good human-ness, your light! You have now become a creature of the dark!" Riku sobs some more. "I can't believe it, Sora, you--"

Sora removes his ink covered hand from his mouth, which was starting to stick a little, and smacks his friend upside the head. Riku stops sobbing and stares in shock.

"It's just red INK, Riku! How could you think it was blood?!"

Riku is quiet for a while. A minute.

"Riku?"

"...did you just hit me?"

"..What?!"

"You just hit me! NO ONE HITS RIKU AND LIVES!!! AARGH!!!" Riku tackles Sora. The two wrestle around, forgetting what they were both even in the room for. Finally Riku pins Sora down and sits himself on Sora's stomach. He crosses his arms in triumph and smirks down an Sora who is glaring daggers at him. Riku moves his head closer down to Sora's, his silver bangs are tickling Sora's eyes and forehead.

"I win."

They both stare at each other in this same position. There is silence.

"You know, it really does look like blood, though, you can't blame me."

Sora suddenly pushes Riku off and jogs to the bathroom, which is right next door. He stares at himself in the mirror. Wow, it really does look like blood...

"See?" Riku appeared next to Sora.

Sora smiled. "Yeah, it does...but what ever made you think I turned into a vampire?"

Riku blushes. "Uh..."

Sora turns his head left and right, examining his mess.

"You know, it doesn't look bad, it looks pretty cool actually..." He turns around to face Riku and looks up at his friend. "Wanna go to Halloween Town with me?"

Riku blinks as his blush clears and he gazes down at Sora. "Um, sure..."

Sora grins widely. "Alright! Let's go!" He grabs Riku by the wrist and drags him back to his room. He begins to pull off his shirt, exposing his stomach, but then decided to leave it on, it enhances the bloody look.

"Hey, do you have a costume?"

"Er..no, I haven't been to Halloween Town before," Riku says.

Sora pauses in the middle of reaching into his closet. He tilts his head up to think and then says, "Well, that's okay, we can go there and Sally can make you a costume!"

"Sure, then..."

Sora digs out his costume finally and pulls out only the pants, since he decided to leave the shirt on. Riku blushes and turns around as Sora changes. When the rustling of clothes stopped, Riku turns back around. Sora examines himself in a mirror and asks, "Hey Riku?"

"What?"

"Can I drive the Gummi Ship?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?! I know how to drive! I've been driving all around while you were gone!"

"But you were with Donald and Goofy. Now that I am here, I drive. Besides, I don't trust your driving skills..."

"Riku!!!"

* * *

Wow, that was longer than I expected. T.T I always write long. can't help it. a little soraxriku i think. :3 Anyway, this happened to me.. not exactly the way it did with Riku and Sora. but i was in my science class and i was drawing beautiful masterpieces (a female purple/red violet/yellow face that has violet eyes and red lips and blue eyelids. done in crayon. waiting to get deviantart account soon) and Tanner sits next to me and he poked me wit something that left a tiny red circle. i was like "What the heck?! I've been bitten by a ..tiny worm thingy!" and he shows me a bent ink tube thing which i grabbed and began to scribble on my sketchbook. While I do that, he messes up another pen and gives it to me, it's the same thing, only it doesn't have the metal ballpoint tip. it's oozing out red ink and i'm like "OMG IT'S _BLOOD_!!" and grab it and start drawing with it. :3 I call it my little vial of blood. 0:) thanx tanner. and i hardly know him...O.o..i'm weird. i **luv **it. we're **all **weird. _We're all mad..._:sings: _in our own way_

**The shocking truth:** _they use blood in red ink pens!!_ uh huh, yeah. really.


	2. Digimon Underwear!

I'm in a good mood, I've got lots of ideas coming, it's _amazing._ :O PS, I think this'll be sorta...AU, i guess. hey, i didn't put a disclaimer, people, you got one chapter off without being pwned. lucky you. lol. well, you're breaks over:

**DISCLAIMER: **I don'ts ownses kingdoms heartses or digimonses, they's PWNSES YOUS!!! i felt like talking funny, gots a problemses :P

* * *

5 year old Riku sat on Sora's momma's couch. 

Yeah, Sora's _momma's_.

Couches are very expensive, Riku learned. Riku's momma and dad had somehow torn up the couch and they had to buy a new one. Riku's momma had let him come over and help choose a new couch to buy. Riku saw big numbers under the pictures of the couches. Riku's momma said that's how much the couch costs. Riku's eyes widened in amazement. _Momma and Dad are rich!!! But then why wouldn't they buy me that cool laser gun?_

Riku knew Sora's only collection of munny resided in the little golden mouse bank **(yes, mouse. King Mickey, yeah?)** and there was never very much inside, since Sora used most of his money on candy every week. Riku is very practical. He uses his money on "practical" things. **(toy laser guns…)**

Anyway, Riku had come over from next door to have a play date with Sora. When Riku came, Sora's momma answered the door and said she was giving Sora a bath and he would be out in just a moment. So Riku was patient and waited. He looked around and found a note pad on the table and a pen and decided to doodle for the time being.

Sora's momma stuck her head out of the bathroom door, "Sora's almost done, Riku honey, he just needs to dry off and get dressed." She went back in and Riku heard her muffled voice say something, but Sora's voice was heard very loud and clear. It whined, "But I wanna play in the bath tub more!" Sora's momma was heard again and Sora shouted, "Can Riku come play in here with me?" **(nothing pervy, they're only 4 or 5 now.)**

Riku stared at the door through his long fringe **(always wanted to say that XD)**. Her voice was heard again and she opened the door while still talking to Sora.

"—and get dressed, Sora dear, Riku is waiting for you!" She turned her head and smiled sympathetically at Riku. She was about to close the door when suddenly—

"Momma, can I show Riku my new Digimon **(1)** underwear?!!"

Both Momma and Riku had matching horrified looks on their sweet faces.

Before Sora's momma could prevent anything, the door banged open, revealing a 4 year old Sora wearing nothing but his –indeed—new Digimon underwear.

* * *

**Inspiration**: I had some spare time to think of fanfiction while helping my sister with her bath. I realized i hadn't yelled at her to put on her underwear for a while, and thus, FANFICTION!!! XD 

**(1)** why Digimon underwear? Well, yesterday, I read this funny fanfic: Why Kingdom Hearts is a Game and not an Anime by silverrayne13. It's funny, I think anyone, who reads this fanfic, should _go read this one_ too. :)


	3. EmoRoxas?

**WArnings**: talk of yaoi (gay), lots of dialogue than normal writing, OOCness i'm pretty sure, my stupidness. rambling...

**disclaimer:** i don't own kingdom hearts characters. i'm tired. but. they pwn you. :P oww...T.T

* * *

It is a snowy afternoon in Destiny Islands**. (does it snow in Destiny****Islands? It's an island… oh well. :_shrugs_:)** For once in a very long time, the sky is pouring down lots of fluffy wet white stuff onto the ground. Hardly anyone is in the streets now, they've all spent the morning enjoying the white wet and now, they plan to spend the afternoon inside around a cozy warm fireplace, drinking hot chocolate or tea. Yum, tea.

Where is Sora? Sora is sitting around a nice cozy fireplace, but something is missing. Fireplace? check. Fuzzy bunny slippers? check. Blue cotton Mickey Mouse PJ's (what? Sora is a fan and proud sponsor of King Mickey!)? check. Flannel boxers? er...check? What is missing? Oh, the hot chocolate!! Right...well, that's supposed to be taken care of now. Sora made Riku and Kairi go get the hot chocolate. Hey, Sora spent the whole morning wallowing in the white fluffy stuff while Riku and Kairi stayed inside doing whatever now it's their turn to go freeze their butts off.

"Sigh..." Sora feels kind of bored now though. Maybe he should go get a puzzle? "Ick."

_"Ugh, I agree." _

"Huh?!"

_"Well, some are cool the glow in the dark ones! But ick with those 1000 piece ones. Ugh, they take too much patience. One day Axel and I decided to do one for the heck of it. I'd say I sort of felt sorry for the puzzle, it became a pile of ashes in less than ten minutes. But hell, it was evil!"_

"Roxas?"

_"Yeah, that's me."_

"Whoa! You!"

_"Uh, yeah?"_

"I didn't know I could talk to you! Hey, why didn't you talk to me before?"

_"Um, I'm sure I had a pretty good reason."_

"What?...hey!"

_"So, what's up?"_

"Not much." Sora wrinkles his nose a bit. "I made Riku and Kairi go get the hot chocolate. They should have been back at least ten minutes ago...

"So how've you been, Roxas? You know, Axel seemed really sad that you were gone. The whole time, you saw him right?"

_"Yeah..."_

"What's up with you and Axel anyway? How'd you guys meet?"

_"We were both in Organization XIII."_

"You?!"

_"Yeah, why not?"_

Sora snorts. "Orgy XIII, ha, we beat most of them now. They were pretty easy."

_"Sure..."_

"Yeah. So, you and Axel. You two seem really...you know, you two seem to mean a lot to each other, despite the fact that you're both Nobodies."

_"Um...yeah, well, Axel was kind of my boyfriend..."_ **(muahaha:3 hi.)**

Sora chokes on his own spit. "WH- YOUR _BOYFRIEND_?!"

_"Um, yeah..." _

"So-so, you're gay?!"

_"I prefer to say I just had feelings for another guy."_

"Mm...Axel isn't that bad really but you're still...GAY."

_"But, er, fine, but not like the gay as in where guys act ridiculously like girls."_

"Yeah whatever. You know, you kinda girly though, judging from Namine's well drawn pictures. I'll bet if you grew your hair out a bit and maybe if Kairi did a bit of touch up-"

_"SHUT UP. I like guys. That's all. I do not act like a girl, nor do I look like one."_

"-I can just imagine Kairi putting on a bit of blush on you, maybe some eye shadow, or some lip gloss-"

_"Sora..."_

"You would be the perfect girl!"

_"You know, Sora, you are my other."_

"Yeah, so?"

_"I was made from you." _**(that sounds weird...)**

"Mm-hmm?"

_"I share some of your personality."_

"Your point is...?"

_"You're probably gay too."_

THUD. It seems Sora fell off of his couch.

"No way! I'm not gay!"

_"Wanna try?"_

"T-try what?"

Roxas transmits a memory of some sort of Namine naked.

Sora's eyes widen, though this was all going into his head. "Is that _Namine_?"

_"Yeah, she kinda had the hots for me. Took a while for it to sink into her head that I was gay but she got the idea eventually. I mean, geeze, she's the one who _drew _the pictures of me and Axel."_

Then Roxas transmits a memory of Axel naked.

Sora feels something start to run down his nose. It was red, and it was _not_ ink. "HOLY CRAP!!!" He scrambles off the couch and to the bathroom. For a tissue.

_"Yeah, you're gay."_

"But?! What?! No way!!" Sora holds a tissue tightly under his nose.

_"Man, where's the gaydar when you need it? What more proof do you want?" _

"I'm gay..."

_"Yeah. I am too, because of you; You were gay first. I'm fine with being gay, but Axel is gone now. Geeze I feel like a _widow_."_

"But I never knew!"

_"Have you ever liked a girl before?"_

"Um, yeah?"

_"Sure. Who?"_

"Whatsername!"

_"Who?! Che, you did not like a girl."_

"I did so!"

_"Whatever."_

"So...we share personalities right?"

_"Yeah."_

"We don't seem the same."

_"Do you like sea salt ice cream?"_

"Um, only had it a once, when Riku sent it. It wasn't bad though."

_"'Wasn't bad'? That stuff kicks ass!"_

"I don't cuss."

_"Oh, well, that's probably from being around Axel."_

"You're booooyfriend. So, I sorta like the ice cream, so that might be one thing in common. How else am I the same as you?"

_"Gay, don't deny it."_

Sora growls. "Alright, we're both gay."

Sora gets a clean tissue and throws the blood soaked one away. His nosebleed hasn't cleared yet. Poor Sora.

_"We both wield the Keyblades."_

"No fair, you got two though."

_"You didn't?"_

"No, but I got a whole bunch of cool ones. I got yours, nya, and then I got a whole bunch of other ones from these other places. One from Halloween Town, from Leon in Hollow Bastion, the original Keyblade, one from that Cyberspace place--"

_"You got my Keyblades?! How are they? Did you polish them right? They need to be polished with this brand and a silk cloth! Oh my God, they aren't scratched are they?! If they are, I'm going to skin you!"_

"You're inside my head. And I am talking to myself."

_"You're talking to me."_

"You are me.

_"Oh, yeah. That really sucks..."_

Give it a few moments...

"HEY!!"

_"We both wield the Keyblades, we like sea salt ice cream, we're gay. And proud. Right?"_

Grumble grumble. "yeah...You know, you're weird."

_"And you aren't?"_

"Hey!! Well, but I meant, you're, like...emo."

_"Me? Emo? No way."_

"yeah, you are so emo."

_"I am not emo!"_

"You're so emo, even Axel said you were."

_"He did not!"_

"Yeah, and all the other Organization members said so too. They were surprised that I wasn't emo like you."

_"I am not emo! What made the Organization think I'm emo?"_

"Because Axel said one time he stuck a sign on your back that said 'Roxas is emo' and you had that on the whole day."

_Roxas: no wonder Riku asked if i was emo that day..._

"And because you've got a depressing theme song." **(one comic on deviantArt, that's how I thought of it. I don't know who drew it though)**

_"... I do, don't I?"_

"Yeah, go ask the Kingdom Hearts II music director to give you a new theme song."

_"Yeah, I will, as soon as I end this idiot conversation with you."_

"Roxas is emo, Roxas is emo!"

_"I am not emo! Shut up!"_

"Roxas is emo Roxas is emo Roxas is emo Roxas is emo Roxas is emo Roxas is emo Roxas is emo!"

_"I am not emo!"_

Gasp. "You slit you're wrists don't you?! That's why you got that band thing on your left hand! _TO HIDE YOUR CUTS!!_ OMG ROXAS!! SELF MUTILATION IS _NOT _A HEALTHY WAY TO RELIEVE EMOTIONS!!"

_"I AM NOT EMO! What ever made you think I'm emo? What's your definition of emo?"_

"Organi-"

_"IGNORE THE ORGANIZATION, WHAT MAKES _YOU_ THINK I'M EMO?!"_

"... because you are."

_"Well what's your definition of 'emo'?"_

Sora took a while to ponder over this. "mm...you."

* * *

for anyone who made it through this far--yay. Grr, it sound stupid doesn't it, my story? um the gay stuff was NOT part of the conversation that I had. I just made it up along the way. AxelxRoxas is best!! X3 well, that or SasuNaru. :3. haha. Mm..**anyway. this is actually how the conversation went: Person**: cut wrists **me: **wh-i'm not emo! (he does this a lot, sheesh i am not emo!) **Person**: emo **Me**: I'm not emo! what makes you think i'm emo?! **Person**: because you are. **Me**: well, waht's your definition of emo? **Person**: you. **Me**, **mentally**: deadpan. 


	4. BANG BANG

**BANG...BANG...BANG...**

A certain brunette bangs his forehead on his beloved desk.

**BANG...BANG... grumble grumble**

He grumbles something inaudible.

**BANG...BANG...grumble grumble...rustle rustle**

A little rustling is heard as Sora drags his head up, only to let gravity do its work and bring it back down again.

**BANG...grumble grumble...rustle rustle...dub...dub...dub...dub**

Sora now bangs his chin on the desk.

**BANG...grumble grumble...rustle rustle...dub dub dub...BANG...grumble grumble...rustle rustle...dub dub...whoosh**

A few sheets of loose leafed college lined paper flutters to the ground.

**BANG...grumble grumble...rustle rustle...dub dub dub...BANG...grumble grumble, rustle rustle, dub--**

**BANG...?**

In mid "dub" there is a loud loud bang heard that couldn't possible be caused by Sora's head, no matter how large his friends complain it is. Besides, Sora was in the middle of "**dub dub**", remember?

"Sora!!" It is Kairi. She looks perky doesn't she? Sora turns his head, because he was in mid dub, so his head was really already up anyway.

"Sora! What is that banging sound and-- oh my, Sora! You're forehead is bright red! Have you been banging you're head on the beloved desk?!"

Sora says nothing, but continues from where he stopped.

**--dub...BANG BANG...dub dub...BANG BANG...dub dub...BANG--smack.**

Between Sora's red forehead and the beloved desk that is starting to get dented, was Kairi's soft hand.

"Sora, stop hurting yourself!" Kairi giggles. She pushes Sora's forehead back up and takes her other hand to hold his face still. She gazes into Sora's big blue eyes and repeats, "Stop hurting yourself!"

Her eyes scrunch up as she smiles and she flicks Sora's forehead, making a small bright red dot on it. Sora looks up.

"We don't want you to lose anymore of those precious brain cells now, do we Sora?"

"Hey..." Sora whines. Kairi giggles again and leaves the room. Sora stares after her before turning back around and looks at his desk. He decides to try something new instead.

**BANG dub BANG dub rustle rustle BANG BANG rustle rustle dub dub dub...BANG dub BANG dub rustle rustle BANG BANG...**

* * *

this one doesn't make me sound smart at all. I originally wasn't even going to post anything, but I did. I have this habit of banging my head on desks, my binder, books, walls, and lockers (tried that today). Someone stopped me while I was roaming the hall randomly banging my forehead on lockers. I was like "**bang bang...shuffle shuffle (walking to next locker) bang bang...shuffle shuffle"** and then **"smack!**" _someone_'s hand is in the way. How dare she interupt my rhythm! lol. i have no rhythm.

Sorry for making Kairi seem..not Kairi-ish when she first says something. i dont know kairi that well. She's not really in there much..but neither is Riku, but I like to make fun of the characters and stuff. hehe

brain cells are a very big deal here. i dont' think i lack any, but there are many other people who are. Reviews are nice, I would like some. :3


	5. Wake Up!

"Oi, Sora!" someone shouted. Footsteps were heard.

"Sora!" the foot steps continued getting louder.

"Sora?"

Riku stuck his head into Sora's room. The door had been half open. His hair was tied back in a messy, loose ponytail and his silver bangs fell forward as he peered inside. He stepped inside the small messy room and scoffed when he finally found his friend who was laying on a bed with one arm draped over the rail on the side. Spiky brown hair stuck up in all directions and soft snores were heard.

"Sora!" Riku called softly. The brunette just rolled over in response and mumbled a bit.

The older boy put his hands on his hips. Usually when he got here, Sora was up and eating breakfast, or perhaps getting dressed, or at least taking a shower at his latest. Riku lived next door and it just became a habit to come harass Sora in the mornings every day. This was the latest that Sora had slept in though, not counting the weekends when Sora was out till around 12 in the afternoon.

"Sora…" Riku walked over to the sleeping boy's bed and gently shook him. No response. He shook harder. Sora mumbled and lifted up his pillow creased face only to shove it back down into the fluffy white cushion. Riku stepped back, wondering what he should do. When Sora finally lifted his head again, it was only so he would stop suffocating himself and laid his cheek on the pillow. His eyes were still closed. Riku approached the bed again and this time he jabbed his forefinger at a fleshy object, aka Sora's cheek.

Jab—jab—jab…

The silver haired boy was hunched over Sora's bed and he continued prodding his lazy friend, hoping to wake him up. Sora just lazily batted Riku's finger away.

The boy stopped poking and stood up again with a frustrated growl. He put his hands in his pockets while he thought of some new evil plan to wake Sora up. He took his hands out of his pockets and walked to the foot of the bed. Riku lifted up the layers of blankets and sheets, to reveal Sora's bare ankles. Sora tried to tuck them back in but Riku had already grabbed hold of them and tugged hard.

"Mnmph?!" Sora yelled in confusion.

Riku tugged harder, intent on dragging Sora out of bed, literally. The sleeper held on tightly to the railing of the bed and cried out when his friend pulled especially hard. But Sora still refused to get up.

Riku dropped Sora's ankles in a huff, and watched him scuttle back under the covers.

"Fine, Sora. Be that way. I'll leave without you." And Riku left, the sound of him retreating in defeat was heard.

Sora poked his spiky brown head out from his mountain of blankets and looked around quickly before burrowing back under his warm covers.

Footsteps were heard approaching Sora's room again and Riku appeared once more. He leaned against the door frame while sipping from a mug of something. A certain smell filled the air of the bedroom.

"You gonna get up, Sora?"

The mountain rustled and sleepy blue eyes peered out. Riku raised his eyebrows, but took another sip.

"Is that…coffee?" Sora asked.

Riku bent forward with his hand behind his ear. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. Why don't you _uncover your head_?"

Sora's head popped out and he repeated, "Is that coffee?"

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"Is. That. Coffee," Sora grumbled, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

Riku leaned forward even more and waved his hand behind his ear.

That was it.

"RAWRR!!" Sora lashed out. He jumped up from under his covers and flew all the way over to the door where he tackled down the older boy. Riku yelped in surprise as the mug flew out of his hand and he was pinned to the ground by Sora, who was fully awake now.

"Um…"

Sora was distracted by the coffee that had poured out all over the floor. He narrowed his eyes at Riku, who cringed slightly. Sora was rather scary when he was angry.

"You spilled coffee…my coffee…on the floor, Sora said.

"Um…yes, yes I believe I did," Riku practically squeaked.

Sora glared harder. A little "eep!" had escaped from Riku's lips.

"You're getting me another cup of coffee," Sora declared, and got off of Riku, who hastily scrambled towards the kitchen. He got out another cup and poured Sora a big cup of the miracle drink. Sora was also very scary when he was coffee deprived.

All the intensity of the stare from the blue eyes disappeared when Sora was handed the cup of coffee. He chugged half of the cup of the dark liquid and let out a loud contented sigh. He turned to Riku and grinned.

"You're lucky I don't have carpet," Sora said, and took another happy gulp of his coffee.

Riku, who had just been fearing for his life, now felt annoyance creeping up. _I swear this kid's bipolar…_

Riku sighed, he felt jaded (1) from using so much effort in waking up his now hyper friend. He winced when Sora knocked over a pan from all his giddiness to get more caffeine, but he sat back and decided to let Sora enjoy his blissful morning coffee.

* * *

(1) my vocab word for today. means worn-out, exhausted. :)

**Inspiration:** my sister is only four, but she has to go to pre-K. only she just would _NOT GET UP_ this morning!! i went to get my sister up so i shook her a little and she was like dead or something. Then I started poking her -_dead_- and then i smacked her gently in the face a bit. She finally woke up but still wouldn't actually GET up. Then, I really tried dragging her out, by her arms, though. Her feet were like, hooked onto the railing thing so I couldn't move her. Then I just left and made myself a cup of cappuchino, went back to our room and she was still dead. I even offered her a piggyback ride! to the kitchen but she still was like **-_dead_- **and ...yeah, i don't remember how she got up then...I just took off on my story from there. :)


	6. Shot

_Here I go..._

Sora leaps through the air to take cover behind the couch.

"GAH!!!"

Sora does a cool 007 rollover stunt but he is clutching his arm. _Gah, he got me! I'll get him back for that, for sure! _A bright red streak was beginning to form on his bare arm. _Knew I should have worn a long sleeved shirt like him..._

He leans forward and reaches into the little pouch on his right leg and whips out his ultimate weapon...

A **RUBBER BAND**!!! ...wtf, a rubber band?!

_Oh, yeah._

The Ultimate Weapon. These aren't just any rubber bands our hero has though. These are 1/4" thick and 3" long. The best size for shooting rubber bands at people. They weren't too thick so it wouldn't cause any backfire damage, but it wasn't so thin that it couldn't even go somewhere when flung. They weren't too long or too short, therefore it could cover a pretty good radius. It was his last one though. He had two secret stashes hidden in one of the bedrooms and in the kitchen, but he had used up the one in the bedroom.

_I must get to the kitchen!!! _

Sora presses himself against the couch and looks around to see if he can get to the kitchen. He was still behind the couch. in front of that was a little round coffee table that was flipped on its side, then to the left of the couch was a side table that used to hold a lamp, but the lamp was removed and taken to a safer place. set of love seats. In front of the lamp were two love seats that were placed side by side. Sora's opponent was hiding behind the second love seat, the one farthest from Sora's couch. They had started out in the living room, then moved on to the kitchen, then the large wide hallway where the had hid in many rooms. They had travelled through one big bedroom that had two doors that led to a bathroom and then that had led to another bedroom. After that, it was back in the hall, back to the kitchen and somehow they had now moved back to the living room.

_If only I could get to that door... _Sora thinks, scooching over to the right side of the couch . The kitchen was only off to the right, Sora could easily get to it if only the enemy wasn't behind that damned chair where the door was in his range! Sora takes a deep breath.

_It is the only way, otherwise I will be cornered. _

Sora loads his last rubber band onto his hand and gets into a crouching position.

_One...two...th--!_

"OWW!!!" Something had hit the back of his head. Sora's last rubber band accidentally shot off out the door.

_Shoot!!_

Sora didn't turn around, him seeing his enemy's shadow looming over him was enough to know that Sora's enemy was just standing by the side table. _When did he get here?!_ Sora scolds himself for not paying enough attention. He sighs, closing his eyes and slumping against the couch.

"You win," he surrenders.

"Hmph," the other says, but the grin was obvious in his voice.

Sora opens his eyes and looks up at the winner with a lopsided grin.

"You win, Riku," he repeats again. "You've got me cornered, and I'm out." He pats his rubber band pouch. _I can't believe I lost!_ Sora closes his eyes once more and there was a moment of silence as Sora rested from his exhaustion.

"I'm out too." Sora looks at Riku again to see him take off his pouch and turn it upside down. It was indeed empty.

Riku squats down in front of Sora and smirks.

"Now where's my prize you promised me?"

Sora sighs. He said if Riku won, he would get a whole new tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Sora had been so sure he would win!! Riku sticks out his hand to help Sora up.

"Lead the way!" he declares, pointing towards the kitchen. Sora sighs again and begins trudging to the door. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he spins around.

"DID YOU JUST SHOOT AT MY BUTT?!!" he screams, clutching his rear end.

His former enemy just smirks. Sora looks down at the ground; there was a new rubber band on the ground. Sora gapes.

"I thought you were out!" he yells. Riku smirks wider and he pulls up his sleeve to show a couple more rubber bands on his wrist.

"A good band slinger always keeps a few extra in handy."

Sora whines. "That's not faaaiiiirrr!!!"

* * *

Hehe, that was fun. The story was kind of stupid I know, and I am only reading through this a couple times since it's not a too important one. Wouldn't a rubber band war be fun though? X3 lol. This was all really just inspired when SOMEONE shot something at my leg and i was like "Did you just shoot at my butt?!!" O.o Yeah...of course I know _exactly _who shot me. T.T (glare) anyway, also I found this cool website explaining a lot about having an "epic rubber band war". XD it's kinda cool though, visit it! http :// members. aol. com/ morganbolt/ and um..get rid of the spaces. :) 


	7. Evening News

**I duns ownses Soras Kairis and Rikus, they pwnses yous.** i's feels likes talkingses funnys.

i watched naruto in english tonight. still bad. the only fairly good voice is Orochimaru's. he was so cute when he was a little kid. X3 ...yeah, everyone else's voice pretty much suck. at least they played haruka kanata . XD but no ending song :( anyway...story!! i wrote while watching english naruto...

* * *

Sora, Kairi and Riku sat at Kairi's kitchen counter. Kairi had made a lovely dinner and they enjoyed it as they watched the 7 o'clock news.

"And welcome to the 7 o'clock evening news. My name is Bob and I'll be your reporter this evening."

"How many Bobs are there in this world anyway?" Riku wondered aloud. Kairi and Sora shrugged.

"Tons," they said simply, and continued eating their dinner. There were lots of interesting bits and pieces in reports. In a Russian orphanage, some nurses had taped infants' mouths closed to keep from crying. Kairi gasped.

"How horrible!" she cried.

Sora slammed his fist on the counter. "That _hag_!" He glared at the old woman on TV.

"Chill, Sora," Riku said. The old woman on TV explained how the tape wasn't that sticky so it woudn't damage the baby's skin. Sora gritted his teeth.

Next, there was another report about babies.

"Now, most of the infant population born are male.."

"Blah, blah, blah…" Sora drawled.

"Really?" Kairi said. "I never knew that."

"Yeah," Riku said. "Now people don't have as much children as they used to, and when they do, the majority of them turn out to be male."

"Hm," Sora grunted and took a sip from some delicious miso soup Kairi had made.

"Sora, Kairi?"  
"Yes, Riku?"

"why don't you two go make some babies?"

Sora and Kairi's faces turned bright red. Sora choked on a noodle, and pounded his chest. Then he gulped down some more miso soup.

"_EXCUSE _ME?!?!"

"Sure, bedroom's right over there, isn't it Kairi?" Kairi turned an even brighter red but still stared at the TV.

"Help out the female population. I mean, if they're going down, who are the guys supposed to marry?"

Kairi seemed to recover enough already to say, "Then they ought to allow gay marriage in more countries, shouldn't they?" She grinned teasingly at Sora and Riku. Riku raised an eyebrow. Sora turned bright red again and excused himself to the restroom.

* * *

Hmm, rather short. Bob is a too common name. Jimmy is better.

Those news reports were true. I thought the one in Russia was horrible. And that one about most babies being male, I think that is in Taiwan. It was Taiwan news anyway… So my dad said that people don't have that many children anymore. They usually turn out to be male and the parents would want them to be male anyway, cuz they would take the family name and stuff. And then if there were less women, the men would have no one to marry and then a thought slipped through my head: _"They should have to allow more gay marriages shouldn't they?"_ I didn't dare say that aloud though… Reviews are nice... still would like some...


	8. Wondering

Okay, so this format might be kind of ...confusing AT FIRST. The centered stuff is normal writing, and the regular stuff, which is also in bold, is dialogue. Hopefully that little explanation will not make it so confusing. I think you'll get it once you read through most of it. Hope this gives a few laughs or something of the sort. I took a while to write this. no school again! _YES_!! I mean, Oh my...

* * *

Sora was at Riku's house. It was kind of darkish, and gothic styled and fancy. It was also big, large, gigantic, enormous, monstrous in size and immensely huge—yeah, you get it now. It was also pretty expensive seeming. Riku's family was apparently fairly rich.

Sora and Riku were out on Riku's balcony. It was considered Riku's, because it was right outside his bedroom. They sat out there, watching the sunset and talking. They pondered over things the whole afternoon.

--They asked each other questions about the world—

**Sora **would ask: why is the sky blue?

And **Riku **would say: Because it is reflected by the ocean.

--And it would end there. Some questions weren't so easily answered though.--

**Sora **asks: why is the grass green?

And **Riku **says: because there is chlorophyll in the grass.

**Sora **is confused: what is chlorophyll?

**Riku **tells him: it's chemical stuff in plants that makes them green.

**Sora **says: but why does it have to be green?

**Riku**: …

**Sora**: why can't it be blue, like the sky? Or maybe …orange? Why does it have to be green?

**Riku**: because it has to.

**Sora**: but why?

**Riku**: because.

**Sora**: because what?

**Riku**: just because.

**Sora**: whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

And riku would become angry and Sora takes it as his cue to shut up.

--They'd ask about life, or death—

**Riku**: I wonder what it's like dying.

**Sora**: I think it would be like going to sleep and never coming back.

**Riku**: what about those places? Heaven, hell?

**Sora**: I don't know, well, heaven is always pictured as…a peaceful sanctuary. A paradise. And hell is often portrayed as a burning pit, or something like that.

**Riku**: what about the people who went before you, what happens to them?

**Sora**: maybe…they are put to sleep down here, but they wake up again up there, waiting for us. Perhaps it depends on if you believe in reincarnation or not, if you're wondering what happens up there after you die.

**Riku**: why are we brought into this world in the first place? What is our goal? Our reason? What are we here for?

**Sora**: I dunno… I think…it just depends on what the person thinks they should do. If they feel like…helping people all over the world, and they feel it is what they really wanna do, they'd do it, and then that would become there goal.

**Riku**: but what about the confused people? The people who don't know what to do with their life?

**Sora**: I'm sure they'll find something to do with it. They just need to be optimistic! Being all mopey won't solve anything…right, Rikuuu?

**Riku**: …

--Sometimes they would just ask random questions.--

**Sora**: why is your hair grey?

**Riku**: I prefer to say it is silver.

**Sora**: are you really old, but pretending you're 16?

**Riku**: I'm not old!! I am what age I say I am!

**Sora**: then why is your hair grey?

**Riku**: silver…

**Sora**: why is your hair silver?

**Riku**: I don't know…I was born that way.

**Sora**: you didn't dye it?

**Riku**: No, who would dye their hair silver?

**Sora: **…

**Riku**: …?

**Sora**: Er, um, maybe…maybe you're albino!

**Riku**: I am not pale, and I do not have red eyes, I have green.

**Sora**: Well, maybe you're a new breed of albino!

**Riku**: I. Am. Not. Albino. I just have naturally silver hair!

**Sora**: Yeah, sure and so does Xemnas, Xehanort (1), Xexion, and Kakashi…

**Riku**: Who's Kakashi?

**Sora**: Someone who's cooler than you. Nyah.

Riku tackles Sora to the ground. They wrestle around on the balcony and then Riku gets up and helps Sora up too. Then he smacks him upside the head. Sora holds his dear head.

**Sora**:What was that for?!

**Riku:**I'm sorry, but you're head is so big, I couldn't help but accidentally hit it while getting up.

Sora glares at his friend. They sit back down on their chairs. Then Sora asks one more question while they both watch some little clouds move slowly across the vivid orange and pink sky

**Sora**: Does King Mickey have eyebrows?

Riku chokes on his drink.

**Riku**: What sort of question is that?!

**Sora**: A question that has been on my mind for a while.

**Riku**: Shouldn't you know already?

**Sora**: Shouldn't you? Does he have eyebrows? I don't really remember seeing him having any…

**Riku**: I don't know… usually he's wearing that cloak and the hood covers up most of his face.

**Sora**: I think he should have eyebrows.

**Riku**: How do you know he doesn't?

**Sora**: Haven't you ever noticed he looked kind of weird sometimes?

**Riku**: …

**Sora**: I mean, once he came to visit me and I said something looked different about him, but I figured he just got a haircut or something…

**Riku**: he's a mouse…

**Sora**: so?

**Riku**: Mice don't have hair.

**Sora**: sure they do! They're covered with it!

**Riku**: that's fur…

**Sora**: what's the difference? Fur is hair!

**Riku**: …

The conflict dies down for a while but then Sora suddenly gets up.

**Sora**: I can't take it anymore!

Riku is startled by the sudden outburst.

**Riku**: What are you talking about?!

**Sora**: I HAVE to know if King Mickey has eyebrows or not!

**Riku**: That's not even important!

**Sora**: Yes it is! I refuse to be ruled by an eyebrowless…person!

Riku raises an eyebrow.

**Sora**: er… I mean, I just wanted to say that…

**Riku**: …

**Sora**: I was just kidding, okay?! Lets go!

Sora drags Riku up.

**Riku**: Where are we going?!

**Sora**: To King Mickey's room! At Disney Castle!

So off the two of them went to Disney Castle. They boarded onto the Gummi Ship and flew over to Disney Castle. They tiptoed throughout the whole castle, miraculously unseen, to get to Mickey's room, which was all the way on the other side of the castle. They open the huge gigantic doors and Sora's jaw drops to the velvety red carpet. The room was huge and gigantic too!

**Sora**: This is bigger than your room!

**Riku**: So?

**Sora**: That's really sayin' something, y'know?!"

Riku shifts uncomfortably. He doesn't like it when people refer to how rich he is and how big his house is. Sora doesn't notice him though, he's still gaping at the vastness of the luxurious room.

**Riku: **Hey, snap out of it. What are we here for?

**Sora**: Oh! Right, um, we're looking for evidence!

**Riku**: how can you find evidence for something like that?

**Sora**: Pictures maybe! I dunno, whatever suggests that Mickey would have eyebrows or not!

**Riku**: this is stupid…

Sora puts on his puppy eyes.

**Sora**: Please? Will you do it? For me? Your bestest buddy ever?!!

Riku twitches in annoyance and grumbles "fine" to Sora.

**Sora**: Yay! Now…um…I'll just look around here, you can…look in the closets or bathroom or whatever…

**Riku**: Are you sure it's okay to be looking around his stuff like this?

**Sora**: Of course! Besides, he's filming for his show thing right now, he shouldn't be back for a while.

Sora and Riku search through the king's room, finding not much stuff. Until in the bathroom, in one of the cabinets, Sora finds a razor.

**Sora**: AHAH! A razor!!

He dances in triumph, and shows it to Riku.

**Sora**: This is the kind of evidence we need! A razor!

**Riku**: a razor…

**Sora**: Yes, this means he shaves off his eyebrows!!

Riku looks at Sora with a bored look, wishing he could just slam his head into the elaborately wallpapered wall. But he can't do that, because the noise may arouse suspicions. Riku wanders into a large closet. He sees something brightly colored sticking out behind a filing cabinet.

**Riku **thinks: _What is a filing cabinet in here for? And why is there something sticking out of it?_

He pulls it out. It is a poster covered with Mickey. at the top it says "Mickey through the years"

**Riku: **Hey, Sora, look at this.

Sora runs over from the bathroom into the closet with Riku.

**Sora**: Wow... This is just the proof we need!!

**Riku**:?

**Sora**: See! When Mickey was younger, he didn't have eyebrows!!

**Riku**: Yeah, but he does here.

Riku points at the last, latest Mickey at the bottom of the poster.

**Sora**: Hmm…so I guess that means he does have eyebrows now?

Suddenly the huge gigantic doors opened slowly. Sora and Riku stared at each other in horror. Someone was coming in!! They run to hide somewhere else, but too late! King Mickey had entered his room, with a puzzled look on his face.

**Mickey**: Sora? Riku? What are you two doing in here?

**Riku**: er…

Sora had a great look of horror on his face, he was pointing at the king.

**Mickey**: Sora? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?

**Riku**: more like what's _not_ on your face…

**Sora**: YOU DON'T HAVE EYEBROWS!!!

Riku and King Mickey blink.

**Mickey**: Er, no I don't, do I?

**Sora **cries: Why?! WHYYY?!!!

**Riku**: Aren't you supposed to have eyebrows?

**Mickey**: Um...?

Riku points to the bottom of the poster.

**Riku**: You're supposed to have eyebrows now, shouldn't you?

Mickey chuckles.

**Mickey**: Oh, so that's what you were looking at! Yes, I _suppose_ I am supposed to have eyebrows but…

**Sora**: But what?

**Mickey **sighs: I lost a bet…so now I have to shave off my eyebrows… But it's just like the old times now!!

**Riku**: What was the bet?

Mickey looks at the two boys with a look…that no one except Mickey knows what it is supposed to mean.

**Mickey**: That's not for me to tell…

* * *

(1) They all do have silver hair right? Xemnas and Xehanort? Um…I don't even remember who Xehanort is...:sweat drop: lol, okay now I remember. 

This question has been in my mind for so long: Does MICKEY HAVE EYEBROWS OR NOT?!! One day I was drawing Mickey and his forehead looked too big or something so I'm like "Does Mickey have eyebrows? He should have eyebrows!!" and I was ranting about… One day, in speech class, I said "So mickey DOES have eyebrows!" because on a the balloons that are tacked around the whole room, some are Mickey and most of those have eyebrows. So then the teacher pulled out the poster (but I'm not sure that's what it was called) that I have mentioned in the chapter. So i'd say..he does, but doesn't..


	9. Maintaining Healthy Levels of Insanity

Sora sits at his marvelous desk, the one in which the ink incident had occurred, checking his email on his new laptop he got from Riku as a birthday present…half a year ago. Well, it was originally in the bathroom, who knows why, but Sora decided to bring it to a safer place, such as his room, after the incident in which the laptop fell disgracefully into the toilet.

Sora hums while he logs into his email account. He looks through his email; something about "useful tips for women" ("Why the hell would someone send this to _me_?!" and forwarded it to Kairi, Olette, Aerith, and Yuffie), a couple of chain letters ("Damn things…"), and something called "20 ways to maintain a healthy level of insanity."

This interested Sora, so he clicked on it.

"**20 Ways to Maintain a Healthy Level of Insanity**

**1. At Lunch Time, Sit In Your Parked Car With Sunglasses on and point a Hair Dryer At Passing Cars. See If They Slow Down.  
**  
Sora raises an eyebrow.

**2. Page Yourself Over The Intercom. Don't Disguise Your Voice.  
**  
**3. Every Time Someone Asks You To Do Something, Ask If They Want Fries with that.  
**  
Sora snickers.

**4. Put Your Garbage Can On Your Desk And Label It "In."  
**  
Sora wishes he could do that at school.

**5. Put Decaf In The Coffee Maker For 3 Weeks. Once Everyone Has Gotten Over Their  
Caffeine Addictions, Switch to Espresso.  
**  
**6. In The Memo Field Of All Your Checks, Write "For Smuggling Diamonds"**

**7. Finish All Your sentences with "In Accordance With The Prophecy.**

**8. Don t use any punctuation  
**  
**9. As Often As Possible, Skip Rather Than Walk.  
**  
**10. Order a Diet Water whenever you go out to eat, with a serious face.  
**  
**11. Specify That Your Drive-through Order Is "To Go."  
**  
Sora smiles, he could do that tomorrow. Actually, he could do all of these tomorrow.

**12. Sing Along At The Opera.  
**  
**13. Go To A Poetry Recital And Ask Why The Poems Don't Rhyme  
**  
**14. Put Mosquito Netting Around Your Work Area And Play tropical Sounds All Day.  
**  
**15. Five Days In Advance, Tell Your Friends You Can't Attend Their Party Because You're  
Not In The Mood.  
**  
**16. Have Your Coworkers Address You By Your Wrestling Name, 'Rock Bottom'.  
**  
**17. When The Money Comes Out of The ATM, Scream "I Won!, I Won!"  
**  
**18. When Leaving The Zoo, Start Running Towards The Parking lot, Yelling "Run For Your Lives, They're Loose!!"  
**  
**19. Tell Your Children Over Dinner. "Due To The Economy, We Are Going To Have To Let One Of You Go."  
**  
**20. And The Final Way To Keep A Healthy Level Of Insanity... Send This E-mail To Someone To Make Them Smile."**

* * *

The next day Sora phones Riku:

"Hey, Riku. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I've picked up Kairi already. Wait for us at your house."

"All right!"

Sora hangs up. He puts his finished homework (gasp) into his bag and then goes to take a shower. Then he puts on his school clothes. Suddenly Sora remembers the email he got yesterday. Sora smirks. Riku pulls into the driveway in his car with Kairi. He sticks his head out of the window. "Sora, get your butt down here now!" he yells. Sora replies, "Would you like fries with that?!" Riku looks at him with a "wtf?" look.

Sora bounces down the stairs and out the door to greet Riku and Kairi. He skips to the car.

"Someone's in a happy mood," Kairi observes.

"Yes I am! In accordance to the prophecy," Sora smirks.

"What prophecy?" Riku says.

"… I dunno. _The_ prophecy!" Sora says and skips into the backseat of the car. If that is really possible…

Riku sighs and drives to school, when Sora's stomach growls.

"I think my tummy is hungry, in accordance to the prophecy," Sora states. Riku rolls his eyes and turns left to a McDonald's drive through that he just happened to pass. Riku orders breakfast for all three of them. Sora leans forward from the backseat and says, "That's 'to go' miss."

Kairi and Riku look puzzled. "Um, Sora, it's a drive through," Kairi says slowly.

Sora bounces in his seat and then shrugs. "Yeah, I know that, it says 'drive through' doesn't it? I just wanted to specify that it was 'to go'." He begins to hum loudly and tunelessly before either of them can say anything in reply.

The lady at the drive through window thing says, "That'll be $15.35 please."

Riku grumbles, "I have to pay that much for a freaking breakfast?" and pulls out a twenty dollar bill and exchanges it with the lady for the breakfasts.

"Would you like fries with that!" Sora hollers at the lady, who looks confuzzleated. (1) Riku whaps him on the head with his breakfast before handing the bag to Sora. Sora's tummy growls again so he rips open the bag and starts munching on the sandwich. Then he feels thirsty. He leans forward in the seat again and asks the lady, "Can I have a diet water please?"

* * *

Riku makes it to school and parks his car in the driveway. Sora opens the door and skips through the parking lot and up the stairs. Kairi and Riku get out in a more civilized manner.

In Math class, Sora goes to sharpen his pencil. Then he accidentally trips over the trash can. Instead of putting it back to where it belongs, he takes it back to his desk. He pulls out a sheet of paper and a roll of masking tape out of nowhere and tapes the paper to the trash can. Then he whips out a fat chisel point Sharpie and scribbles "IN" on the paper and lets the new "in" basket sit on his desk. Sora's fellow students in math class stare at him. One kid crumples up his paper and shoots it perfectly into the new in basket. Another paper ball is thrown into the basket. And another one. Oh! And another!! Sora's class cheers for their new hero! Then the teacher chucks a piece of chalk at the "in" basket and it makes a loud clanging sound. The class falls quiet and continues working.

* * *

In Art class, they are to make a clay sculpture of something memorable that happened to them. For example, if your most memorable thing was getting your dog, you could make a sculpture of your dog. Sora is very busy working at his sculpture. He has such a look of determination on his face, the art teacher is sure to be proud of the strong determination! Sora is making a carton of french-fries. A girl who sits at the same table as our master artist accidentally drops a tool and somehow it has ended up on Sora's unoccupied chair. "Could you get that for me please?" she asks. Sora picks up the tool and hands it to her, along with a couple of clay french-fries, and says, "Here. Would you like some fries with that?"

* * *

In Social Studies, it is very loud and noisy. It is indeed, "social studies". The nerds are secretly studying the preps, though they are supposed to be studying about the capital of Zimbabwe. The goths are studying each others macabre works of art, seeing whose is the most morbid. The jocks compare bruises with each other. The class clowns study and experiment the best ways to throw wads of paper at each other without getting nailed too much themselves. It is indeed a studying of the social classes. Sora suddenly stands up and exclaims while pointing at the clock, "It is almost lunchtime!" The social studying stops and stares at Sora, who stares back nervously. "Um… in… accordance with the prophecy?"

* * *

It is now lunch time. Sora skips through the halls and out of the school and into Riku's car. He had swiped the keys from Riku last passing time and skipped very fast down the stairs. Sora opens the door and skips into the car. He eats Riku's left over breakfast. Then he sees a hair dryer. "Why does Riku have a hair dryer?" Sora asks no one in particular. He waves it around in the car. A girl who also happened to be in the parking lot screamed, "OHMYGOD He's got a gun!!" and runs back into the school. "OHMYGOD, where?" Sora says. The principal of the school has come out of his office and out of the school and into the parking lot, right up at Riku's car. The principal knocks on the window and Sora rolls it down. "Hello, may I help you?" he says.

* * *

Sora is in the office. He was called there personally by the principal, who interrogated Sora about the gun. Sora had said, "In accordance to the prophecy, I believe it was a hair dryer." Sora is dismissed from the principal's office and is waiting for the secretary to give him a pass. The secretary is chatting with someone on the phone. "Oh. My. Gawd. No WAY!!" she screamed and ran out the door with the phone. Sora blinks. Then he notices the intercom thingy on the secretary's desk. It has a lot of buttons. He presses one of them and says, "Would Sora please come down to the office. Sora, down to the office." In a few minutes, Sora's Language Arts teacher storms into the office and yanks Sora out from behind the secretary's desk.

* * *

In Language Arts, they are supposed to do a daily grammar and punctuation assignment. The students are given a sheet of paper with grammatically and punctuationally (2) incorrect sentences that they have to fix and rewrite. Sora fixes the grammatically incorrect parts and rewrites the sentences and hands it in. He forgets to fix the punctuation. Sora's class is also supposed to write a poem and present it to the class. A couple of people shared today. It had a lot of teenage drama-angst. Sora raises his hand. "How come the poems don't rhyme?"

* * *

At the end of the day, Sora meets up with Riku and Kairi for the ride home. He collapses onto his bed and sleeps for a while. It is hard work being insane.

(1)A word my friend, who also sent me the email, told me. The word made me think of "pixilated" for some reason, but whatever. I told him "I thought it was confuzzled?" but he said "yeah, well, now it's confuzzleated." O.o…

(2) I know it's not a word. But it is now.

Hee hee, writing insanity is fun. By the way, the stereotyping thing, sorry about that, but that was the only thing I could think of for "social studies" y'know? Um, yeah, just ignore it. It was just for **chaos**. 8D wow, really long. Phew. It was really fun though. I thought I wrote it really well. hehe

_(said in a horribly done British accent)_ Reviews would be _lovely_, dears...


	10. Rubber Band

"Take it off!"

"No!"

The bickering was very loud and any passersby who just happened to pass by would have heard it quite clearly, even though the door was closed. The passerby happened to be Kairi. She was walking down the hall to get a glass of juice in the kitchen when she went right past Sora and Riku's room. She stopped when she heard yelling and then backed up to stand outside the door. Normally an eavesdropper would have to press their ear against the door and listen very hard, but it really wasn't necessary in Kairi's case. Unless she wanted her ears blown off of course.

"Take it off Sora!" the voice heard seemed to be Riku's.

"No!" Then there was Sora's stubborn voice.

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't want to!"

Riku's voice dropped down low.

"Take it off or you'll regret it."

Sora whined, but didn't say anything.

"If you don't do what I say, it'll be really painful in the end. You don't want that now, do you Sora?"

"mm…"

"Here, let me do it then, okay? Just come over here and then don't move…"

Then there wasn't a sound that could be heard, so Kairi cautiously stepped to the door and listened carefully. There was a bit of rustling, like cloth, but Kairi wasn't quite sure what that was, and then it was quiet for about five seconds.

"OW!!"

"What?" Riku's voice sounded irritated. "I haven't even touched you yet."

"But…it hurts!"

"Just calm down and let me take it off."

"No!"

"Sora…" Riku sighed. "Let me do it, or you'll have to get it cut off."

"NOOO!!"

"Then let me do it."

"But…"

"Do you want this stupid rubber band off your finger or not?"

_W-what? A _rubber band Kairi stepped back from the door, looking puzzled. _That's what they were talking about? _Kairi opened the door. Riku and Sora looked up. They were both on Riku's bed. Riku was holding Sora's hand in his own. Indeed there was a rubber band on Sora's index finger. Kairi blinked.

"Oh my gosh, Sora, your finger! It's…it's…eww."

Riku sighed again. "Sora was dumb enough to put a rubber band on his finger and kept it there for who knows how long." He glared at Sora. "Hopefully we'll get it off before he would have to get it amputated or something. And you know, you'd think that after your finger turned white you'd want to take it off, but did you know? Idiot Sora wanted to keep it _on_!

Sora pouted. "I wanted to see what color it would turn!" Riku rolled his eyes.

"You are so stupid and childish!"

"I am not childish!" Sora defended. "I'm 15! I'm almost an adult!!"

Kairi cracked up, and so did Riku. Sora frowned.

"What's so funny?" Riku and Kairi continued laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny?! All I said was 'I'm almost an adult'!" Kairi and Riku laughed even harder, although finally Riku had stopped enough to say something.

"'Almost an adult…oh my…that is the most hilarious thing _ever_!"

"No, it's NOT! I'm an adult in two years!"

"Three," Riku corrected, and he looked at Kairi, who was rolling on the floor still laughing.

"Sora…an adult…" she managed to wheeze out before giggling again.

"What is so funny about me being an adult?"

Kairi got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sora, I think you've still got quite a ways before you really are an adult in the mind. Ah, that was the best laugh I've ever had in my life!"

* * *

Oh, this could be a second part to the chapter Shot, whichever one that was. So Tanner, who gave me the ink at the beginning, showed me a rubber band he had on his finger and it was like white/purple and I'm like "Oh my—take it off!" and he was like "No, I want to see what color it turns." Idiot.

Then I got a ride home from a friend and she was talking about world of warcraft II or something and then she said "I'm half an adult!" and I started cracking up. I think...at first because "half an adult" sounded funny, but then the thought of all of us being an adult-- that was even more hilarious. hehe.

I still have readers don't I? I'm not boring you guys away am I?! Review if you're still reading!


	11. Chatroom

Finally a new chapter here!! yay!! well, writing as much as i can before my doom...no computer until i get my tooth out. sheesh, how dumb. stupid thing won't come out anyway!! DX

warnings: pervyness and silliness cuz i'm in a decent mood. :)

* * *

Sora sits at his desk once again for the third time, checking his email on his laptop for the second time. He clicks on one that says "Joke." He reads through it.

"A woman goes to a mechanic and asks for a 710 for her car. The mechanic says 'What's a 710?' The woman explains that she is missing that part and now her car won't work. The mechanic is still confused and says 'Why don't you show me? Is it on this car?' The woman says yes and points to it. Click on the attachment to see the mysterious car part!"

Sora clicks on the attachment. It shows a picture of a black knob that says 710 in white bold letters. Suddenly something clicks in Sora's mind. He tilts his head to the side and laughs, he was right. It didn't actually have the numbers "710" on it, it was supposed to say "OIL." Sora forwards the joke to his friends Riku, Kairi, Axel, and Roxas. (A/N: They're not nobodies here so Roxas is still here! Yay…)

After he sends the message, there is a new one. It is from YouTube Service. "axelsbXXXX sent you a video!" Sora wonders who that is, but clicks on it anyways. It says "axelsbXXXX wants to share a video with you." There is a little thumbnail of the video, that is called "MC Pee Pants disses Kingdom Hearts" and there is a video description under that. Then it says "Personal Message" and it says "hey sora it's Roxas. watch this and log on."

"Oh…kay?" Sora says confusedly. He opens up a new window and logs onto the chatroom that Roxas meant. Roxas was already there.

_oblivionkb5_: hey sora u watch the vid yet?

Sora types back:

_happybluesky_: no still loading

Finally the little red bar had filled up and Sora clicks on the button with the triangle on it. He watches the 1 minute 47 second long video game disser.

_happybluesky_: yeah i watched it. it was funny.

_oblivionkb5_: FUNNY?! they just dissed our work!

_happybluesky_: so…? It was still funny 3

_-redpyro logs onto chatroom-_

_redpyro_: yo wassup

_happybluesky_: hey axel

_redpyro_: hey sora. hey my bitch XD

_oblivionkb5_: shut up axel

_redpyro_: HELLo to u to bitch :P

_happybluesky_: haha XD

_redpyro_: so wuts going on

_oblivionkb4_: i showed sora the video that dissed us

_redpyro_: o yeah wasnt it hilarious

_oblivionkb5_: no it was not!!

_happybluesky_: yeah it was. he complained about how you took up so much of the game

_oblivionkb5_: i was only really there for five hours! you had the rest of the game!

_redpyro_: i think they should have more me

_oblivionkb5_: shut up axel

_redpyro_: ok bitch

_happybluesky_: XD

_happybluesky_: oh hey, roxas whats up with your utube name?

_happybluesky_: roxas?

_redpyro_: oh that 1! yeah roxas is my bitch XD

_oblivionkb5_: am not! shut up axel!!!!

_redpyro_: roxas is axelsbitch roxas is axelsbitch

_obliviontkb5_: SHUT UP

_redpyro_: my bitch my bitch my bitch

_oblivionkb5_: STFU STFU STFU

_happybluesky_: lmao

_redpyro_: chill

_redpyro_: bitch

_-oblivionkb5 logs off chatroom-_

_redpyro_: aw my bitch left… :'(

_happybluesky_: i think u majorly pissed him off

_redpyro_: haha

_happybluesky_: you otta give him a break sometime

_redpyro_: but its fun

_happybluesky_: and it usually results in u 2 screaming at each other

_happybluesky_: and beating the livng s out of each other

_redpyro_: thats only roxy. i would never hurt my bitch

_redpyro_: besides the results of the results usually results in …

_happybluesky_: 1. that did not make much sense 2. i don't really wanna know how the results resulted in whatever

_redpyro_: ok

_redpyro_: sum1 at door…

_redpyro_: omfg its roxy!

_happybluesky_: hes gonna skin you alive

_redpyro_: he'd have to take off my clothes first though. :)

_happybluesky_: perv. shutup

_redpyro_: howd he get here so fast

_happybluesky_: he lives right next door to u in the apartment doesn't he?

_redpyro_: o yeah…

_redpyro_: hes gonna break down door if i don't open it…

_happybluesky_: then go open it!

_redpyro_: i don't wanna

_redpyro_: omg he got in!! 8O

_happybluesky_: gasp… rolls eyes

_redpyro_: hes glaring at me

_redpyro_: hes yelling at me as I type

_redpyro_: hes yelling at me even louder

_happybluesky_: uh axel? r u alive?

_redpyro_: how's axel being a perv again?

_happybluesky_: hi roxas. I told him u'd skin him alive when u got there and he said u'd have to take off his clothes first

_happybluesky_: Roxas?

_redpyro_: axel is being a perv here sorry

_happybluesky_: oh. er ok then bye

_-happybluesky logs off chatroom-_

_Good thing I don't live in the same apartment as those two…_Sora thought. He shuts down his laptop and yawns. "It's late…" Sora observes. He changes into his pajamas which was a faded t-shirt and sweatpants and burrows under his covers for the night.

* * *

Hehe pervy Axel. X3 lol. Yeah…I originally was just gonna mention that video, but ended up here…Oo well I'm in a good mood. I didn't drown today! Yoshi!! Lol. I mean, I drowned in like what, 4-5' water but I went in the… somewhere between 5-11' deep water and I managed not to drown!! Yay!! My awesome swim skill came back. right…hey look less than 1,000 words! gasp!!! 


	12. arachnophobia

This is in honor of poor Kevin, who nearly had another heart attack two days in a row. XD I'm surprised he didn't have nightmares last night.

* * *

Roxas is deathly afraid of spiders. Everyone knows it. 

When Roxas was a wee little kid, he took a nap every afternoon. Naps are nice. One nap, our little Roxy Poo just woke up from the really nice nap but he still had a little cloud of sleep hanging around his little blond head. Little Roxy Poo's foot felt a little itchy so he scratched the itch away. Roxy Poo then thought he felt something brush his leg but he ignored it because of the little cloud of sleep that was still hanging around his little blond head. The tickling came again and it was on his arm. Roxy Poo lifted up the covers and—OMG! There was a BIG, _hairy,_** spider **about the size of a bottle cap crawling up his arm! Must have been a big bottle cap, eh? Actually, no it was regular sized. But the spider was still rather BIG! And HAIRY! That's creepy enough.

Roxy Poo wanted to scream but his breath caught in his throat. He felt paralyzed with _fear_. OMG the spider was **crawling on his face!!**

That was the last nap Roxy Poo ever took. He still sometimes had trouble going to sleep at night even though he is 17 now.

So what does this have to do with anything?

All was well in Destiny Island Public High School for Roxy Poo, I mean _Roxas_. Today he finished his math right before the bell rang and was able to turn it in on time. Today Roxas did not have any girls ask him out, despite him being extraordinarily attractive and super cute and hot and totally UBER SMEXY! Quote scary fangirls. Today Roxas also didn't have said fangirls stalking him home. All in all it was a pretty good day, though it wasn't quite over yet…

Roxas reached his house and unlocked the door. As he set foot into the house, a paperbagheaded thing jumped out in front of him. Roxy screamed. It was a manly scream, of course.

The paperbagheaded thing laughed and removed its own brown head, revealing another brown head. This head belonged to Roxy's cousin, Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing in my house?!"

Sora dangled a set of keyes in front of Roxas.

"Your mom gave them to me."

"Gasp! No she didn't!" Roxy exclaimed unbelievingly.

"You're right. I found them under the mat."

Roxas sighed. He knew it anyway; once his cousin was in, he'd be staying in until he left on his own will. It's impossible to shove Sora out of a house unless he was sleeping. If Sora was sleeping over, that's exactly what Roxas planned to do. Oh the evil conniving falsely innocent "angelic" extraordinarily attractive and super cute and hott and totally UBER SMEXY! (quote fangirls) little bugger!

Roxas flopped down on the couch next to where Sora had planted his butt. Also another thing: once Sora's butt was planted somewhere, it'd be staying there until he moved it on his own will. It's impossible to drag Sora off his butt unless he was sitting on a pair of scalding hot tongs. Sadly, Roxas didn't have any.

"I'm going to make myself a smoothie," Roxas declared and got off the couch that he was sitting on for less than thirty seconds.

Roxas went to the kitchen and took out milk, yogurt, ice cream, strawberries, bananas, apple juice, and ice cubes and put a little bit of it all into the blender. The blender blended it for about a minute and Roxas turned it off and unplugged it. He turned around to look for a cute, when there was… A BIG HAIRY SPIDER IN HIS FACE!!!!

Roxas screamed and dropped to the floor. It most certainly was NOT a manly scream. The spider went back up into someone's hand aka Sora's hand. Sora laughed his un-paperbagheaded head off.

"Holy…crap…that..was so…freaking…HILARIOUS!!" Sora managed to gasp out in between his fits of laughter.

Roxas recovered after a few minutes and got up to yell at his cousin for pulling that horrid not-nice prank on him. Sora put his head down and said he was sorry and walked out of the kitchen.

Roxas remembered what he was going to do so he took out a cup from the cabinet in front of him. He turned around to his blender again and was about to pour out his smoothie when he saw something big black and hairy floating among the pink icy drink.

Poor Roxy screamed another unmanly scream. He fainted and fell to the ground with a thud. Poor arachnophobic Roxy…

* * *

another one under 1000 words!! O.M.G. !!! lol. My last posting and I meet my doom tomorrow. It's my last day on my computer...sniff. Until I get my stupid stupid :censored: tooth out, I can't come back on. :curses: ah, well, yeah... 


	13. JoHnNy DePp

WARNINGS: OOC everyone.. mostly Namine and Kairi though, I think. AND AN INTOXICATED AUTHORESS. DUNNO HOW I GOT THIS WAY. MAYBE I AM BIPOLAR...

It's shorter! Gasp! and I don't own Kairi, Sora, or Namine or Jack Sparrow/Johnny Depp. or the other brand that WAS NOT CHEERIOS!!!

* * *

After a nice, nutritious lunch of cereal that looked like Cheerios but were NOT Cheerios with chocolate soymilk, Sora heads to the park where he had agreed to meet Namine and Kairi. He finds them sitting on a bench in the shade, giggling about something. 

"Hey, what's up?" he asks as he approaches them. They giggle again.

"We were just talking about Johnny Depp!" Namine giggles.

"And how CUTE he is!" squeals Kairi. Sora tilts his spiky brown head.

"Who's Johnny Depp?" he asks. Kairi and Namine stop giggling and their mouths fall wide open. The whole universe could have fit inside snuggly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW JOHNNY DEPP?!!!" they shriek. Sora cringes at their voices.

"Nope, never heard of him," Sora says. Unwise decision. This time he is prepared, so he stuffs his ears with cotton, a trick showed to him by King Mickey, who has to use larger amounts of cotton of course… The poor squirrels were not so lucky though… _(a/n: there was a sasunaru story…many squirrels got killed off. Poor squirrels. We must grieve for them. Or not.) _

"Johnny Depp is like, the most totally awesomest guy!"

"And he's funny too!"

"And cute!"

"And hot!"

"And, like, OH EM GEE!!!"

Unfortunately, these… "descriptions" did not help our dear Sora out very well.

"Um, can I meet him maybe?" Once again, the whole universe really could have fit in quite snuggly into their mouths.

"Oh em gee, you really don't know who Johnny Depp is, do you?"

Sora lolls his head around.

"Mmmm…no, not really."

Namine and Kairi glared at Sora as if he did not know what the square root of 100 was. (Sora: ten! Copy: Good for Sora! Have a third of a cookie and some Not-Cheerios.) Namine turned to Kairi.

"Actually, you know, I heard a rumor, that Johnny Depp disguises himself."

"As who?" came the excited question.

"I heard…he disguises himself as Jack Sparrow!"

Sora somehow spits out water and chokes on it. Well, either that or it was his own spit…

"Jack Sparrow?!!!" Sora couldn't believe it! He did know Johnny Depp!

"I know Johnny Depp!"

Namine and Kairi's eyes become very large and shiny and…there are… hearts in them… so THAT'S where all those hearts go after they're freed from the Heartless! No way they could best the largeness of their mouths though.

"YOU KNOW JOHNNY DEPP?!!! EEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!" Shrieking would have been an understatement. Unfortunately, the author-esses vocabulary isn't large enough, so we shall go with: Sora could still hear through the cotton stuffed in his ear and any squirrels within a radius of a thousand and one Black Pearls, lined up bow to stern and stern to bow. (a/n: that's right, right? The front and back parts of a ship; stern and bow?)

"Y-yeah…" Sora manages to stutter out. It is very surprising that Sora is still alive, really. Our Sora really is a survivor. We are so proud of you Sora.

"OH EM GEE You just HAVE to take us to him!" Namine screams.

"Yeah, actually we were just about to go and ask you if you could escort us to Port Royal!" Kairi says sweetly.

Sora blushes and rubs his neck. "Uh, um, sure I guess. I never knew Jack was so… popular."

Kairi and Namine squeal like creepy, excited, totally scary Fangirls. Makes us all wonder why they don't make a horror movie based on the horrors of Fangirls. Of course, not ALL of us are like that…right? Right…

So while Kairi and Namine are squealing "Johnny Depp!" over and over and jumping up and down in giddiness, Sora feels he shouldn't ruin the mood, and spreads his arms out. Then he starts going around in tiny circles and says "Jack Sparrow!" over and over, because that's just how Sora knows this "Johnny Depp" person.

Now, this really would have been an odd sight for passersby _(a/n: yes, "passersby" that is correct. It's weird, but…trust me. It was my spelling word. I think.)_; two girls hopping up and down squealing "Johnny Depp" over and over in damn high pitched voices and a boy zooming around in circles saying "Jack Sparrow" over and over again.

It was indeed strange.

But that's just how life is.

Maybe.

* * *

I was going in circles saying "Johnny Depp" at school. There was this dumb gameshow some guys were doing, and someone was Johnny Depp (though all he got to do was throw a spear and scream…) I will be an off camera CRAZY FANGIRL!! 

I was still going "Johnny Depp" and singing "deck the halls…" after school. Yes, the xmas song. I mean I was all dead-like the previous period, and the next—I'm screaming and singing and all that. All my teacher said was "That was a bit disturbing" since I'm usually the opposite of what I was today. :)


	14. Wondering Again

I"M HERE AGAIN!! YaY!! I haven't worked on this one forever!! or so it seems...

PS I only JUST noticed how the title makes absolutely NO sense at all. Since it's not really ME living Sora's life (I hate P.E... sorry) and actually...it was more like Sora living my life, at the beginning...

So...the title makes no sense, we've all learned. We've also learned, that I make no sense either.

* * *

Sora sits on an old fallen palm tree branch on the beach at Destiny Islands. He's not alone. He is with his friend, Riku, who is sitting on the soft, fine sand in front of the branch, and they are both gazing at the beautiful, fiery sunset. 

"Riku?" Sora asks.

"Yeah?" Riku says, to show he is listening.

"What do you suppose happens when people die? I mean, well…what would happen to their hearts and such?"

Riku thought a long while and then says, "Well, I don't know. I think…maybe their heart and soul would go up into heaven, if you believe in it. And in heaven, they'll be happy and stay their forever, I guess."

"What about the Nobodies? Like Axel, and Demyx, and all them that we defeated?"

Riku had no answer to that, and he didn't like not having answers. Sora knew that, so he asks another question to fill the silence.

"What sort of things make you sad, Riku?"

"What sort of things make _you_ sad?" Riku retorts. Sora pouts (very cutely).

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second."

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

"Hey!...what?"

"You were going to tell me what makes you sad."

"Oh. Okay then…" Sora's been so easy to fool these days… (a/n: I'm not trying to make Sora seem like a completely dumb and stupid idiot who doesn't know anything. It's just for a little bit of subtle-ish humor and stuff, yeah?)

The brunet shifts his position in the crook of the old branch to a more comfortable one. His hands are behind his head as a sort of pillow or cushion.

"Stuff that makes me sad…Well. There was this one time at Twilight Town when Donald, Goofy and I were saying bye to Hayner, Olette, and Pence and I felt really sad for some reason. I feel sad everytime I go visit them now… And that time when Axel was destroyed, to save me, I felt sad too."

"Roxas…" Riku mumbles.

"Huh? Did you say something Riku?"

"No," Riku says.

"Also, when I lost you and Kairi, that made me sad. And I tried to find you guys and you kept slipping away every time… it was kind of like a wild goose chase!" Sora laughs.

"But I knew I was getting closer to finding you guys, and when I finally did catch up to you and Kairi, it made me so happy…" (a/n: Sounds Tohru-ish. xD from Fruits Basket? That I haven't watched in a while…Oo)

Sora has such a serene and sweet smile on his face, Riku almost felt like his heart would break from it.

"What sort of stuff makes you happy?" Sora asks Riku, who clears his throat.

"What, me?"

Sora nods.

"Um, well," Riku looks up at the pink and orange sunset above them as he thinks.

"It made me happy to know that you weren't so dumb, you didn't know the stuff I sent you were clues."

"Heey…" Sora whines, and whacks Riku with a palm leaf. Riku chuckles. They was a silence, but it was a comfortable one, with Sora's playfulness still hanging in the air.

"And what about me being here?" Sora suddenly asks, swinging his legs back and forth.

"What about you being here?" Riku asks, confused. Sora tips his head down, and his brown hair obscured his ocean-blue eyes.

"Don't you…feel happy that I'm here? With you now?"

Sora doesn't get a reply, but he feels two strong arms gently wrap around his chest and a warm body very close at his side.

"Of course I am," Riku whispers in his ear, so nobody but Sora would hear. Sora was the only one who needed to hear.

"I'm so happy I can't put it into words. And if you were to leave me, my heart would break in two; one for me, one for you."

* * *

SAP!!! ((cough)) I think that was a pretty good (sappy) line though, Riku's was. Especially since I thought of it. X3 Yeah, I gotta keep this one in mind!! Only I'm no romantic. (people who know me are laughing their heads off. I'm more known for being "morbid" though I'm really not at all...) sap sap sap sap sap!!! And I wrote this in my seventh period Science class! Oo

O well! ZOMG!! I'm done with this story!! It's not doing so well anyway, so… it's my cue to bring it to an end now!!!

--the end.--

p.s. Hey! How're you all! Thanks very much to Blackfire1332, BwsAnti-Thesis, Kimitala, Ritsuka-kun 17, and SasukeEmoAvenger for favoriting this!! And thanks to BwsAnti-Thesis and Ritsuka-kun 17 again for putting this on alerts, as well as Twilight Promise Rain, silverrayne13 because it meant you guys were interested in it! (right?...) Thank you!!!

Oh, and I'd like to know, anyone who's reading, what your favorite chapter was!! In my own opinion, my favorite was chapter 9:)


	15. Paranoia! Not really Surprise chapter!

One more time, Sora sits at his desk checking his email on his laptop. It has a new jangly mouse keychain on it that is simply ADORABLE. Kairi bought it for him. Now Sora is supposed to be shopping online for something for Kairi for her birthday. He already got Riku's present. It was a tradition for the three friends to buy presents on their birthday for their two other friends, even though it wasn't their birthday. It was a good tradition that should be used everywhere. If you have the right amount of friends. If you have a lot, better hope you're rich. If you don't have any...well, Sora will be you're friend then!

Sora logs in and scrolls through his email. He has been bombarded with a load of junk mail from people he doesn't even know who have weird email addresses. Nothing from his friends. Sora opens up the junk mail since he is bored and hopes they don't have viruses in them.

The first one he opens is advertising a watch. It is a very pretty watch. All gold and silver and shiny and sparkly with real diamonds! Yours-- for $999.99. Sora rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Yeah, Kairi would like that, since it'd leave me broke. So would Riku because he is the kind of friend who would laugh his ass off if that happened." Sora stares at the sparklyness of the watch. "But he also seems to be the kind of friend who would let me stay at his house if I was broke and stuff until I get my house and everything back. For the price of him laughing at me everyday we live together." Sora would rather not go broke to see if that was what Riku would do.

Sora deletes that sparkly expensive watch ad and opens up the next one.

_ARE YOU BORED IN BED WITH YOUR PARTNER?_

_Statistics show that 76 of women are unsatisfied with their partner's  
bedroom performance. Are you one of these women? Are you one of their  
partners?  
Well, no matter who you are, there is a solution, the Vibrating Ring!_

_This safe, fun, easy-to-use product is the latest pleasure-giving toy that  
everyone's talking about. It expands to fit all sizes, it's comfortable, and  
it massages all the right places. If you want to have time in between the  
sheets, then you want the Vibrating Ring._

"GAH!!" Sora falls off of his chair and on his butt, which really hurts. He stares wide eyed at the laptop screen. "What the--?!" Sora suddenly goes into a coughing fit. His adorable face turns un-adorably and unbelievably vivid red and he looks like his head is going to pop off. But fear not; it won't.

Sora's coughing fit and redness finally dies down and he crawls back to his desk and laptop. Sora puts his chin on the table and weakly lifts up his arm to delete the email. When it's gone, he slumps down and sighs in relief.

"...I wonder what Kairi would think?..." Sora blinks and blushes very red like his head will pop off again. Feareth not, for thou has already been assureth deareth Sora's head will not pop offeth.

Sora turns around and kneels in front of his desk instead of sitting to read his email. He opens up another one.

_WANT TO ENHANCE YOUR SEXUAL PLEASURES? _

"OMG NO!!!" Sora blushes again and deletes that...ad, meanwhile choking and hacking and turning even redder than the first time, if that was possible.

Hesitantly, he clicks on another random one.

_BEHOLD: THE VIBRATING RING!_

"**WTFOMGWTHOMFGBBQBOXERSORBRIEFS**?!!!" Sora takes out his keyblade with a jingly keychain much like the one on his laptop (which will soon be no more, cough cough) and starts mashing and crashing and smashing and bashing his poor laptop. Think Roxas bashing the computers at the mansion. Methinks they both need anger management classes. There were some courses at the local college...

Pieces of the poor innocent laptop are flying everywhere and the poor jingly mouse charm bounces off the table and flies out the window. But feareth not, for the jingly mouse charm will prevail and diminish all evilness and erm, badness! And you will be taken off Santa's list because the jingly mouse charm does not like thou.

It said so, the authoress is only translating and telling the story as is.

Sora finishes mashing and crashing and smashing and bashing the poor laptop that really is no more, no more and scrambles under his desk which is unbelievably unscathed and huddles together with his keyblade. He shudders and suddenly has horrible bags under his wide blue eyes that are darting everywhere. He is hypervenilating. Alas, it is a very severe case of... **PARANOIA**! Dun dun dun...

"Stupid Authoress, you didn't even use "alas" right."

I didn't?

"No."

Fine be that way.

Alack, it is a very severe case of-

"Just shut up."

Pfft. Look the Vibrating Ring!

"GAH!"

Sora mashes and crashes and smashes and bashes randomly at the walls. Feel sorry for the walls and the neighbors, for they live next to a maniac.

--from afar, not Jafar--

"Think we over did it?"

Giggle.

"No. Besides, it'll be our present to him!"

* * *

It's a real damn email. i got like five of those in three versions, but they were all selling the SAME DAMN PRODUCT!!! i was like WHAT THE HELL?!! I really do not need that; I really do not need to know about it at all. what I really want is for them to STOP FREAKING COMING!!! DX 

THey didn't really say those last two things though. It didnt' really say "Behold: the Vibrating Ring" because only someone moronic like me would say that. I dont' remember what they say AND I DONT' WANT TO!!! GO AWAY!! NYAH!! (claws at the air)

SAsuke on Viagra...

Oh, whoops, this is KH2, not Naruto. :)


End file.
